In Grasp Of The Enemy
by lei b
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome have a big arguement, and Kagome runs away. Now Sesshoumaru has her captive! What will Inu-Yasha do? [CHAPTER 3 UP!]
1. Ch 1

This is my first "Inu-Yasha" fanfic! So please be kind when reviewing. I wrote this a few days ago, actually. I hope you guys like it!!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy day. But it wasn't cold or hot. It was perfect.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were resting near a river. Kagome was sitting by the water, and Inu-Yasha was up on a tree.  
  
"The weather is just perfect, don't you think Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah." He answered bluntly.  
  
She stood up and walked towards the tree he was on. "Doushita?"  
  
He didn't answer her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I asked you a question!" she yelled out.  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
Kagome was getting inpatient. She stepped away from the tree a little and put her hands on her hips. "Sit boy!"  
  
Inu-Yasha crashed down to the floor headfirst. He quickly stood up. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her, while he was rubbing his head.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
"Yeah, well I simply didn't want to answer!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well you could have just said so!" Kagome replied. She turned around and walked towards the river again. She stopped after taking a few steps. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked softly, almost whispering.  
  
Inu-Yasha had barely heard it. He turned his head to look away from her.  
  
"Couldn't you at least try to be nice?" Kagome started again. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
He hesitated, but slowly turned to look at her.  
  
He was surprised when he saw a tear slide down her left cheek.  
  
"I've tried to be your friend, but all you do is argue with me. It's as if you don't want me around," she continued. She lowered her face to where her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha tightened her fists. "I'm not used to being around humans," he said suddenly. "When I was young, everyone always stayed away from.because I'm a half-breed."  
  
He walked up to her and gently lifted her face. He smiled. "Cheer up!" was all he said.  
  
He stepped back, then turned around and started walking away.  
  
"You could at least answer when I ask you a question!" she said out loud, making him stop where he was.  
  
"If you expect me to treat you any different than I have before, than you might as well forget it," he responded.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
Then the silence was broken when Kagome spoke. "I hate you, Inu-Yasha!" she yelled out.  
  
He turned around and looked at her once more.  
  
"You are such a distasteful person! You're a monster! Just like your brother, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Now Inu-Yasha was mad. "Don't you dare compare me with that beast!" he yelled back, with anger and rage in his voice. "You don't know anything!"  
  
Kagome wiped her tears. "You know what, Inu-Yasha?" she said in a low voice. "I wish I had never pulled that arrow!"  
  
"Heh! You are such a stupid and pathetic human." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
That hurt Kagome spiritually. He had never said anything as cruel as that before.  
  
"It's no wonder you need protection from everything!" he finished.  
  
Now Kagome had had it. She wasn't going to take it any more.  
  
"I hate you, Inu-Yasha! I hate you so much." she began yelling at him. She looked up at him. "I hate you so much, I wish I was dead!" she said before turning around and running away. Leaving a surprised Inu-Yasha behind.  
  
He did nothing. He didn't run after her, or walk away. He just stood there.  
  
"Shouldn't you go after her?" asked a certain flea on his shoulder. "She could get into trouble, you know?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. Then he just turned around, grabbed Tetsusaiga, and walked away.  
  
~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@  
  
Kagome ran and ran until she could run no longer.  
  
She looked around, but discovered that she was lost.  
  
"Oh no.I don't know where I am now." She kept walking, looking around.  
  
"Lost?" cam a male voice from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around, startled. "W-who's there?" she asked with fear she knew the answer.  
  
A figure walked out of the shadows from the trees towards her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________ Sorry for the cliffhanger. So, what did you guys think? Do you like it so far? Or should I stop? Tell me in your review. Please review, or I won't continue. 


	2. CH 2

Sorry I took long to update. Been busy.  
  
Here's the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran and ran until she could run no longer.  
  
She looked around, but discovered that she was lost.  
  
"Oh no. I. I don't know where I am now." She kept walking, looking around.  
  
"Lost?" cam a male voice from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around, startled. "W-who's there?" she asked with fear she knew the answer.  
  
A figure walked out of the shadows from the trees towards her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome took a few steps back. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kept walking towards her. He stopped just a few feet in front of Kagome.  
  
'What do I do?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly at her. "You seem lost," ha said in a low, husky yet smooth voice.  
  
Kagome did nothing but stare at him.  
  
~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@  
  
"Great! Now where did that stupid girl go?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was searching for Kagome. 'That stupid girl! Where is she?' He was growing inpatient. He jumped from tree to tree, looking for the human girl.  
  
~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped. He sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru! I'm sure he's the one's that has Kagome! When I get my hands on him.'  
  
He followed his brother's scent.  
  
~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@ ~~{~@  
  
Inu-Yasha was now more lost. He looked around. "Damn! His scent is scattered! I can't follow him now!"  
  
"Looking for me?" came a male voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha recognized it immediately. "Come out, you coward!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came out from a tree he was on.  
  
"You creep!" Inu-Yasha took out Tetsusaiga. "Where's Kagome!? What have you done with her?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "If you want your woman, give me Tetsusaiga."  
  
"I would NEVER give Tetsusaiga to YOU!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru got angry. "Then, I presume the girl means nothing to you."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't respond.  
  
"In that case," Sesshoumaru continued. "She will die."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed more. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned once again. "Then you DO care for her."  
  
"Kagome is my friend! I would NEVER let anything happen to her!" Inu-Yasha yelled at his brother.  
  
"Those are some bold words." Sesshoumaru paused. "But, what will you do about it? A half breed is not string enough to defeat a powerful demon like me," Sesshoumaru said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You think just because I'm a half-breed I'm not powerful? We'll see about that!" he said as he jumped to attack his half-brother.  
  
"Hyaaahhhhh!" Inu-Yasha landed where his brother was, but he had missed. "Wha-" Inu-Yasha got hit in his face. He fell hard on the ground.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he approached.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and wiped his face from the blood. "Kisama!" He grabbed the sword again and attacked. He missed once more. He quickly turned around to find the youkai standing a few feet away.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there. Doing nothing. He waited until his half- youkai brother decided to attack him again. He didn't have to wait long. Inu-Yasha launched himself towards the youkai, landing a punch on Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"Heh heh." Inu-Yasha thought he had gotten him. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his face to look at him. "If that's as hard as you hit, you won't ever win." he said before punching Inu-Yasha in his stomach.  
  
The half-breed fell in pain to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped back. "Get up!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly got back up on his knees. He got Tetsusaiga again, using it to help him stay up. Once the dizziness went away, he was ready to continue the fight.  
  
He looked at the youkai, who had a grin on hid face.  
  
"Kisama!" Inu-Yasha ran to his brother, and tried to hit him with the sword. He missed every time. He stopped to catch his breathe. Sesshoumaru was standing beside him.  
  
"You are so weak, Inu-Yasha. You're worthle-" Blood gushed from Sesshoumaru's mouth.  
  
Inu-Yasha had stabbed him on his side. The half-breed pulled the sword out. This time it was his turn to grin.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. He put his hand on his wound, trying to make it stop bleeding, but it was in vain. His hand was getting all bloody. 'How could I have been wounded?' It was foolish of me to let my guard down.' He coughed up blood.  
  
"And you thought I couldn't beat you." Inu-Yasha said to his brother. "Looks like you're not as powerful as you thought you were."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The half-youkai just frowned. He pointed the sword towards the wounded youkai. "This is the end for you." He attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Heh heh! Sorry to lave you at another cliffhanger. I just had to do that. Anywayz, please review!! 


	3. Ch 3

Heres chapter 3 of "In Grasp Of The Enemy!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
"This is the end for you!"  
  
Inuyasha launched at his brother, ready to destroy him.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" he heard someone yell. He stopped just before he struck and turned to see who had said that. To his surprise, it was Kagome. She was running towards them, with Jaken and Rin behind her.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
She stopped and knelt at Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"I don't need help," Inuyasha heard his half-brother say when Kagome tried to help him up.  
  
He was confused. Why was Kagome helping Sesshoumaru? Why did she stop him from killing his half-brother?  
  
"Kagome?" he said in a low voice. Kagome looked at him, but said nothing. She was helping Sesshoumaru, despite his protest. It was a good thing two, because he couldn't even take one step without falling.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're hurt!" Jaken said as he walked up to his master.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "We need to help him."  
  
"Nani!?" Inuyasha was now more confused then ever. Him Sesshoumaru? Why should he? But, coming from Kagome, he really couldn't say no. Although he didn't exactly say yes either.  
  
He helped carry Sesshoumaru. "Don't complain! I don't like this either," he said when he saw his brother about to say something.  
  
He laid him down by a tree and knelt beside him. Kagome started to treat the wound, but was stopped.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and she looked at him. There was something different about her. But he didn't know what...  
  
The more he thought about it, the less he understood. Why would Kagome want to help Sesshoumaru after all he's done? He noticed that Rin was now beside his brother as well. She looked very worried. She turned to Inuyasha with watery eyes.  
  
"Is he going to die...?" she asked softly. How could a human be concerned about a youkai like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha smiled gently. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. He's a strong youkai..."  
  
Then, he turned to look at his brother, and saw that Sesshoumaru was looking at him. He looked into his golden eyes. There was something different. He had softness in them...  
________________________________________________________  
Finally! Sorry I took so long to post! Please Review!! 


End file.
